Telephone Line
by AnimeWitch02
Summary: John Cena and Becky (OC), are having problems in their relationship, the distance is getting to both of them. Its a short songfic, hope ya like it!


Disclaimer and AN: I don't own any of the mentioned wrestlers in this fic, I only own Becky, Stephy owns herself and Lyndsey owns herself, they are just 2 of my best buddies! Neither do I own 'Telephone Line' (its a great ELO song!). I got tired of writing long chapter stories so I decided to take a break from them and write a short, sappy songfic!! I know this has probably been done a billion times but now its my turn to write a cheesey romance fic like this so bare with me ok? I heard this song and thought it would make a kool songfic so....Leme know what ya think! ':: ::' are where they lyrics are.  
  
  
  
::Hello--how are you  
  
Have you been all right, through all those lonely nights,  
  
That's what Id say, Id tell you everything,  
  
If you'd pick up that telephone::  
  
  
  
John Cena sat in his hotel trying to call Becky for the millionth time today and she would not pick up. They had just had another argument over not spending enough time together. What could John do? They were giving him a big push on Smackdown and there was no way he was going to turn it down. Every autograph signing, personal appearance, or any other little thing the company asked him to do he would jump on the opportunity. This was great for his career, to bad Becky didn't see it that way.  
  
  
  
::Hey--how you feelin'  
  
Are you still the same  
  
Don't you realize the things we did were all for real not a dream,  
  
I just cant believe  
  
They've all faded out of view::  
  
  
  
~Flashback to 3 days ago~  
  
  
  
"John, I can't do this anymore!!" Becky screamed at John, her brown eyes having a red tint to them as her temper flared.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Huh?? Want me to quit, give up everything I've worked my whole life for?" John screamed back.  
  
"NO! All I want is a little time with my boyfriend! Is that to much to ask?" Becky was pacing by that time, trying not to go over to him and strangle the life out of him.  
  
  
  
::I look into the sky  
  
(The love you need ain't gonna see you through.)  
  
And I wonder why  
  
(The little things are finally coming true.)::  
  
"Baby, I do the best I can." John was also at the end of his rope.  
  
"Then why do I see Stephy and Shane together all the time? Or Lyndsey and Jeff together all the time? Why do they get to see their boyfriends while Im stuck at home by myself?" Becky didn't mean to sound like the bitchy girlfriend, but it had been over a month since John had come home to visit, and had only called twice, what girl wouldn't be pissed?  
  
"I dunno baby! What do you want me to do, do you want to come on the road with me?"  
  
"I can't do that John, we've been through this before. I love my job, I can't quit as much as I'd love to come with you on the road I can't."   
  
"Listen," John started, rubbing his hands across his face, "I dunno what to say to you anymore. Neither one of us are willing to compromise so why don't I just leave?" John said grabbing his jacket and throwing it over the ever present jersey he was wearing.  
  
"So this is how your gonna try and solve our problems? By walkin out?" Becky yelled after him. John simply got into his car and drove off leaving a pissed Becky to cool off on her doorstep.  
  
  
  
~ ~  
  
::Chorus:  
  
Telephone line, give me some time, I'm living in twilight  
  
Telephone line, give me some time, I'm living in twilight::  
  
  
  
Now John was really sorry about walking out on Becky like that, walking out was not the answer but he was just so frustrated. He had gone over his schedule with Paul Heyman and finally got some down time planned into his schedule. He planned to spend it all with Becky, but alota good it would do him if she wouldn't talk to him. He only had one more show to do then it was off home, hopefully to be with Becky. Then he started thinking back on all the good times they shared together, that's what hurt him the most, more than the separation ever did. Thinking back on the good times they had and wishing they were back again.   
  
  
  
~Flashback to John's 1st match in OVW~  
  
  
  
John was more than nervous, he was terrified. He kept going over the moves in his head, but the ever present doubts were there. Finally his music hit and it was time to meet his opponent and the Louisville crowd. Strutting out to the ring he rolled into the squared circle he raised his hands to the crowd who were making their decisions on whether to like him or not. That's when he saw her sitting in the front row with a group of guys, all laughing and cutting up. John smirked at her, then when he caught her attention he winked.  
  
After a very successful match John quickly went backstage, his adrenaline running so fast he couldn't sit still. The crowd had responded just the way he wanted them to, he was going to be a heel in OVW and their reaction to him was perfect, nothing but boo's and 'you suck' chants. After he finished getting dressed in his street clothes the show was over. There was a couple of fans waiting around to catch a glimpse of their favorite wrestlers, but for the most part the crowd was gone. As a part of their training the talent had to help set up and take down the ring and chairs. So John started folding chairs along the steal guard rail.  
  
"Excuse me." Said a famine voice. John looked up and there stood the girl that caught his eye earlier.  
  
"Can I help you?" John asked. The girl smiled and it nearly took his breath away.  
  
"Yeah, my little brother want's your autograph but he's to shy to ask you for it." She chuckled, motioning her head towards the little 5 year old boy who stood in the crowd of older men. John smiled at the boy, who blushed and ran behind one of the bigger man's legs.  
  
"Sure, what his name?" He asked.   
  
"His name is Tyler, and Im Becky, it's really nice to meet you."  
  
"My name is John." He took the girls pen and paper and quickly jotted down his signature and a little note for Tyler.  
  
"Thanks John." Becky said smiling once again after taking the paper.  
  
"It's no problem, anything for a pretty lady like you." John wasn't normally like this, he was a total ladies man but why he was being so nice to this one was beyond him. "If ya don't mind me sayin so your boyfriend must be a lucky guy." That caused Becky to blush a little, the red tint complemented her skin tone quite well.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend." Becky found great interest with her feet while talking with John.  
  
"Oh... well surely some of those dude's you were sitting with have some interest in ya?" John commented causing Becky to laugh out loud.  
  
"Hell no! Those are some of my best friends, they are like older brothers to me!" Becky said looking at guys that were watchin her brother, some of them she had known since she was Tyler's age.  
  
"Well, how about I take you out to dinner after I get finished up here?" John asked. Becky's eyes grew large,   
  
*That sure was fast* she thought. "Well, I dunno, I mean I have to look after my little brother and all..." Becky was about to decline but something inside her told her not to pass this up. "Maybe I could get one of the guys to take him home." John was ecstatic, he had an attraction to this girl and he wanted to see where it would lead him, physically and emotionally.  
  
"Great, meet you outside in, say a half an hour?" Becky nodded and went over to her friends, while John quickly folded up chairs.  
  
  
  
~ ~  
  
  
  
That night was very special to John, he had met his soul mate. Normally he didn't believe in love at first sight, but that's exactly what it was between them. He really admired her free spirit and her 'take no crap from nobody' attitude, which sometimes caused them arguments but he still loved her non the less. He tried calling her house number again, still no answer. Numbly John closed his cell phone and flopped back on the bed.   
  
  
  
::O.K. so no--one's answering,  
  
Well can't you just let it ring a little longer  
  
I'll just sit tight, through the shadows of the night  
  
Let it ring for evermore::  
  
  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"ROOM SERVICE!!!!!" Called the maid from outside John's door. He gave a huge sigh then went to answer the door, as soon as he turned the handle he realized something, he didn't order any room service. When he opened the door he was met with a surprise.  
  
"Hey baby!" It was Becky.   
  
  
  
::Chorus:  
  
Telephone line, give me some time, I'm living in twilight  
  
Telephone line, give me some time, I'm living in twilight::  
  
  
  
John stood there with a stupid look on his face, a mixture between shock and happiness.  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna invite me in?" Becky asked, the same smile he fell in love with so long ago, plastered on her face.  
  
"Uh... yeah." John moved aside and allowed Becky to enter his hotel room.  
  
"Say somethin silly." Becky said facing John. He didn't say anything, just took in her appearance. Her hair was down, it was a strange mixture of light brown, blonde, very little red and green which she added herself, her brown eyes were accented by a little bit of eye liner, she had on a simple black tanktop and baggy blue jeans.   
  
"Baby, Im sorry. I didn't mean to walk out on you the other day." Becky smirked and walked closer to him.  
  
"I know. I also took into consideration how much your job means to you. I was being a bitch and wasn't willing to compromise. So if being with you means following you half way around the world then so be it." After Becky's mini speech John took her in his well toned arms and kissed her soft lips. Moaning Becky tilted her head to the side and greedily drank from his mouth.  
  
"Becky, I don't want you to give up your job, there has to be another way." Becky silenced him with her forefinger pressed against his lips.  
  
"I talked to my boss and he found a way for me to do the paperwork when I get back. Sure it will be piled up, but its nothing I can't handle." Joked Becky. John laughed and hugged Becky to his chest.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you to baby." Becky snuggled deeper into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. John sighed, this was where they both belonged, here with each other. Thankfully their telephone relationship was over, hopefully for good. 


End file.
